


Hallelujah!: 30 лет спустя

by Reesh



Series: Hallelujah! [2]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, RPS - Freeform, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1651622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reesh/pseuds/Reesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>События, описанные в фанфике, происходят спустя тридцать лет после того, что произошло в фике http://archiveofourown.org/works/1036299</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hallelujah!: 30 лет спустя

Маршрут «школа-больница-дом» стал привычным за последние два месяца. Привычным настолько, что Свен совершенно не задумывался, куда ему идти после занятий. Он всегда сворачивал налево от ворот школы, проходил сквозь засыпанную янтарными листьями аллею, покупал три крупных, спелых импортных апельсина - или любой другой фрукт - на небольшом рынке по пути, и направлялся к высокому, белому зданию в самом конце длинной улицы тихого городка на южной окраине Германии. Он проделывал этот путь каждый день, кроме воскресенья: в больнице – не приемный день. Два месяца назад он оказался в больнице второй раз в жизни после пожара: сам никогда серьезно не болел, и Тилль его не расстраивал. Вплоть до жаркого лета 2002 года, когда большое, крепкое сердце Тилля все-таки дало сбой…  
Запах хлорки, лекарств, болезней и боли каждый раз заставлял его поморщиться в холле больницы. Тридцать две ступеньки до цели, и ноющее левое колено давало о себе знать с каждым шагом. Но Свен с улыбкой преодолевал несложное препятствие, не забывая здороваться с приветливым персоналом больницы. Его здесь уже хорошо знали и не спрашивали, к кому он пришел, только услужливо предлагали накинуть белый халат.  
Палата номер «20». На самом деле, «202», но вторая «двойка» потерялась, оставив после себя на память темный след на пластмассовой табличке. Свен, как и всегда, остановился перед дверью, пригладил седые волосы ладонью и поправил воротник рубашки под белым халатом: сколько бы лет не прошло, а выглядеть перед Тиллем он всегда должен привлекательно. Он постучался в дверь и, услышав с той стороны разрешение войти, не стал медлить.  
Оказавшись в палате, Свен повесил свой портфель на крючок у двери, удобнее перехватил картонный пакет с апельсинами и окинул взглядом небольшую комнатушку. У распахнутого настежь окна с разметавшимися от сквозняка шторами стояла единственная койка, на которой лежал Тилль в полосатой больничной пижаме. От болезни он немного осунулся, но выглядел уже гораздо свежее, чем месяц назад. В руках он держал свежую утреннюю газету и с прищуром старался прочитать ее содержимое без помощи очков, но, судя по нахмуренному лбу и собравшимся морщинкам в уголках глаз, выходило у него это неважно.  
\- Не порти зрение, - мягко сделал замечание Свен и подошел к окну, закрыв его на шпингалет.  
\- Я и так хорошо вижу, - с тающей уверенностью в голосе отозвался Тилль, но, как будто убедившись после слов Свена в своей беспомощности, все-таки отложил газету в сторонку.  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь сегодня? – ежедневный дежурный вопрос. Но это был не вопрос из вежливости, Свену действительно важно было знать на него ответ.  
\- Хорошо, - Тилль посмотрел на суетящегося рядом Свена, который переставил стул поближе к койке и наводил порядок на прикроватной тумбочке, - я вообще не понимаю, почему меня тут столько держат, - его тон стал ворчливым, но в нем можно было услышать и нотки тоски по дому.  
\- Потерпи немного, - Свен наконец присел рядом и обнял большую, теплую ладонь пожилого мужчины на постели своими, поднеся к губам и коснувшись кончиков его пальцев поцелуем, - я уверен, врач скоро тебя выпишет.  
\- Поскорее бы, - вздохнул Тилль и погладил жесткую кожу на его щеке кончиками пальцев, - я очень хочу домой. 

Свен вздохнул и промолчал. Ему хотелось рассказать, как ему тоскливо и одиноко в их доме, но расстраивать не до конца выздоровевшего Тилля он не мог. А тот, как будто почувствовав его желание поговорить о чем-нибудь другом, завел речь на нейтральную тему:  
\- Как дела в школе?  
Свен облегченно улыбнулся и достал из картонного пакета один из апельсинов:  
\- Хорошо, новый класс ко мне уже привык, - он заговорил о школе с большим энтузиазмом, медленно избавляя цитрус от кожуры, - ребятишки послушные, трудолюбивые, проблемных пока не обнаружил. Еще вчера проводил встречу с их родителями, сплошь - приятные люди.  
\- Тебе все приятные, - усмехнулся Тилль, следя за ладонями мужчины.  
\- Тебе ли не знать об этом, за тридцать-то лет, - Свен помолчал немного и добавил, уже более тихим голосом, - знаешь, о чем я вчера подумал?  
\- О чем? - Тилль придвинулся поближе и обхватил губами дольку апельсина, которую мужчина протянул ему.  
\- Я о всякой ерунде последнее время думаю. Наверное, так действует наш пустующий дом… Или мысли о том, что мы с тобой уже давно не молоды… Не знаю, почему я вообще об этом подумал, но… Может, когда тебя выпишут... Съездим в Верфальдорф?  
От столько неожиданного вопроса Тилль перестал жевать дольку апельсина и уставился на сидящего рядом Свена с нескрываемым удивлением. Он уже и не помнил, когда последний раз слышал это название. Не то, чтобы кто-то из них запретил заводить разговор о Верфальдорфе, после произошедшего это как будто само собой разумелось.  
\- С чего это ты о ней вспомнил?  
\- Не знаю, - Свен пожал плечами, - когда все это с тобой случилось...  
\- Со мной ничего страшного не произошло, - снова заворчал Тилль, насупив брови.  
\- Когда это случилось, - все-таки продолжил Свен, - мне вспомнилось все, так ярко... Как ты приехал туда в первый раз... И я только сейчас понял, что уже тридцать лет прошло. Представляешь? Мы с тобой прожили вместе тридцать лет.  
\- Да уж, в тюрьме и то меньше сидят, - засмеялся Тилль, за что получил ласковый тычок в ребра.  
\- Я серьезно! - сквозь смех проговорил Рихард, - неужели тебе совсем неинтересно, что стало с тем местом, где мы с тобой познакомились?  
Тилль хотел было проворчать "и чуть не умерли", но вовремя прикусил язык. Он прекрасно понимал, о чем говорит Свен, и был с ним согласен. Но также он прекрасно осознавал, что маленькая деревушка, в которой не осталось молодежи, вряд ли еще существует. Наверное, если Свен это увидит, он расстроится.  
\- Знаешь, - Тилль забрал недоеденный апельсин из ладони Свена и присел, обведя его руками, - чтобы оказаться в Верфальдорфе, нам не нужно никуда ехать.  
\- В смысле? - Свен приподнял брови, обняв мужчину за плечи.  
\- Наш Верфальдорф всегда с нами. Там, где мы с тобой. Не нужно никуда ехать, чтобы там оказаться.  
Свен помолчал немного, затем закрыл глаза и обнял мужчину крепче:  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
\- Я тебя тоже. И оставь прошлое там, где ему самое место. Не этому ли ты меня сам учил?  
Они пробыли вместе, пока за окном совсем не стемнело. Из больницы Свен отправился в их пустующий дом у озера на самом краю города с легким сердцем. Отправился в их собственный Верфальдорф.


End file.
